


Oh, Boy

by pqlaertes



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Acrostic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between leaps, Sam remembers something essential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Boy

**o** nly in the ten-thousand blues  
 **h** ere, between the now and the now, I remember,  
 **b** are warmth of your chest on mine;  
 **o** f everything I've forgotten, why did I have to forget  
 **y** ou, Al?

 

 

=1998=


End file.
